<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Endless Bliss by Nnifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252903">An Endless Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnifer/pseuds/Nnifer'>Nnifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Love Letters, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnifer/pseuds/Nnifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my take on the letters we all dream of seeing in a Season 4 that may never be. How many chapters will be determined by how much mental material comes. Definitely Sherbert fluff but might get a little on the smutty side eventually. There is just enough angst for spice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer<br/>First and foremost I don't own the characters or their names. All I did was give my spin on the stories created by others. They belong to Anne with an E and to the Anne of Green Gables series.<br/>Please be kind this is my first ever fanfic. I'm so nervous!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 October, 1899<br/>
Dear Anne, </p><p>I adore you. I am quite confident even in your vivid imagination, you cannot comprehend how much I admire and love you. It occurs to me, I did not take the time to tell you that. I will strive to do better in the future, I promise.</p><p>I had worried that this train ride would be painful, in as much, as it was last taken with my father when he was very ill. I had intended to read as a distraction but I have been on this train for several hours already and all my thoughts are only of you, Anne. My Anne with an E. </p><p>I hope I am not being too forward in saying, the way you looked today with your flaming hair and your lovely blue dress quite took my breath away or would have if I wasn't already out of breath from running to find you, to see you, to kiss you. </p><p>How I long to have you here with me to talk about all the things we seem to have misunderstood. Maybe as pen pals we can find a way to communicate better. I vow honesty and hope you do the same. </p><p>Since I know your temper and your independence, I am formally asking you permission to court you but I also wrote a letter to Matthew and Marilla that I will send at the same time as this letter. I hope you will understand that I want to do right by you and them. Please don't be sore with me. </p><p>As my acceptance was barely in time to leave for university I was not able to get the proper address so I will endeavor to write again as soon as I have it to send. For now though I will send this letter and the one going to green gables at the next station.</p><p>With adoration<br/>
Gilbert</p><p>Post script<br/>
I finally understand why my father loved Keats. "Now a soft kiss - Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anne's letters are obviously going to be long and flowery but that's Anne. I think she's finally ready to let Gilbert see inside her head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again not my show, not my characters just my spin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 October, 1899<br/>Dear Gilbert,</p>
<p>I look like my mother. I have her hair and her pale skin, and her freckles. And I know my father loved her.</p>
<p>I can't imagine that those were the first words you expected me to write to you but I feel I must start with telling you about a long and winding journey that ends with the completion of a quest to find a piece of my past. </p>
<p>While I consider myself a whole, fully formed person, I have always felt like a puzzle, indeed I find most people to be a puzzle, but in my case there were pieces missing. I tried to use my imagination to forge new pieces but the shapes were never quite correct. Childhood is a time to arrange and rearrange the pieces of yourself until one day you look down and finally recognize the person you are meant to be. But how could I recognize myself with missing pieces? </p>
<p>Matthew and Marilla, indeed all of Avonlea, including you, Gilbert, have given me a framework for this puzzle but the pieces are still missing. So I decided on a quest to find those missing pieces. </p>
<p>Matthew and Marilla were quite hesitant, as you can imagine, but we came to a compromise. You would escort me to Charlottetown and Cole would go with me to the orphanage in Halifax, where I hoped to obtain information on my parents. Do you remember that day Gilbert? What an emotional day that was! It started with hope and fear and embarrassment. There I was on a quest to find myself and in front of the one boy I wanted to impress more than any other, Marilla chooses to say I could end up in a ditch. Oh Gilbert, I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide! So I tried to show how mature and independent I was, but instead I was cruel to you. You had every right to be so cold with me. I knew I was wrong and I have longed to apologize ever since. Can you forgive me?</p>
<p>The orphanage was as dark and hopeless as ever and I was surrounded by ghosts of things I didn't want to remember. As Cole and I sat on that hard bench. We listened as a man whose wife had recently passed said he didn't feel he was capable of caring for his two children any longer. Oh Gilbert, he said to tell his children that he was dead. I couldn't help but wonder, what if everything was a lie? How did I come by the story of my parents dying from a fever?</p>
<p>The matron barely remembered me before she said that all records had been eaten by rats years ago. Going there, facing that place had all been for nothing. I cried so much that day as I showed Cole the place I used to hide away to write my stories. </p>
<p>Then there was this girl. A girl who tortured me for being different, for hoping for more. She was still there, working there, scrubbing floors. She said I was still trash on the inside and part of me believed her but Cole, bless him, told me that my imagination, which had sprouted and grown there, is what saved me and gave me empathy and made me open to possibilities. He suggested we turn around and go back. Go check the church registry. But I couldn't go back because I would miss the train and Marilla would worry.</p>
<p>It was months before I was allowed to try again. Once again you were on that train ride but so was Bash and once again it was an emotional time but mostly because the shadow of Mary's illness fell over everything. </p>
<p>This time I vowed to go on my own. So with the help of Cole and Aunt Jo I was dressed and coiffed as a mature lady and took the ferry back to Halifax alone. There I searched for hours through dusty tomes of church records and finally found the proof I needed. Walter and Bertha Shirley from Glennark, Scotland died within weeks of each other leaving behind their three month old daughter. I was oddly relieved. At least I knew that they didn't just abandon me. Marilla suggested we write the kirk in Scotland to see if there was any other information. She also wrote a letter to a Mrs. Thomas, who had been the person to deliver me to the orphanage.</p>
<p>The reply from Mrs Thomas came barely a week ago but Marilla said she sounded confused and not likely a very reliable source. We had hoped for more from the kirk, but today a letter came and Marilla and Matthew brought it to me. I had such high hopes but it said that they had no information on any relatives. It seemed that my quest was at an end and all I would ever know is that I wasn't given away. Though it pierced my heart, it would have to be enough.</p>
<p>But my quest was not over after all… </p>
<p>I must pause in my story to say the moment I felt you hand on my cheek and your lips on my lips was the single greatest moment of my life. When you took my hands and kissed them I was sure my heart would burst and scatter light brighter than the stars. I can't wait until the moment we are next together so I can experience it all again. Just perhaps without the bell tolling away our precious time together. As I watched the carriage take you away, I had to stop myself from chasing after you. Poor Diana is beside herself trying to prevent me from pinching myself black and blue,  so please say I didn't dream it. </p>
<p>What could have been the end of an emotional day had more to reveal. Mere moments after you disappeared the third greatest moment of my life happened. Instead of taking the train back to Avonlea, Marilla and Matthew had taken the ferry to see Mrs Thomas. Somehow she was in possession of a book that belonged to my mother. A book given to her by my father. There are written notes all through the book, even a reference to my first picnic. Oh Gilbert she was a teacher who loved nature and best of all, there is a drawing in the back. My father drew her with her red hair the same color as mine. My heart is so full. It's the missing piece and even more fulfilling was that it was found and brought to me by those who love me as a daughter.</p>
<p>I just realized how long this letter became and I need to sleep because classes start tomorrow. I just needed you to understand how special this book is to me and how overwhelming this day has been. So that when I say, I will have the sweetest dreams because they will be filled with you, you can understand how much your affection means to me. With a day filled with so much, I needed to share it with you. We've spent the better part of the last 3 years misunderstanding and misinterpreting so much between us. Maybe, in putting pen to paper we can finally be open and honest with each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a full heart<br/>Anne</p>
<p>Post Script <br/>In an effort to ensure clear communications I shall number my letters and ask that you do the same.</p>
<p>Letter 1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How could I not write the letter she started in the show! It's the premise for this whole fic. <br/>So Anne will write this letter that first night after the kiss but won't end up sending it until she's received 2 of Gilbert's letters because she doesn't have an address until then. I'm not going to do every letter because that sounds exhausting but I have a few more in mind so 6 chapters for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anne's letters are a chance for her to say all the things that get tangled up from her head to her mouth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again I don't own... Blah blah blah... You know the drill</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8 November, 1899<br/>Dear Gilbert, </p><p>Would you hate it if I called you Gil? I find myself thinking of you that way and would feel dreadful if you hated the name. I have been quite apprehensive to reveal this familiar name to you because I've been using it in my head for a long time. Far longer than is decorous. It may seem silly but I like having a name for you that is only mine.</p><p>Last night Diana and I were talking about some of the schemes we used to get up to. We fell into cachinnation over the great train caper. I can still remember when we opened the door only to find none other than Gilbert Blyth standing there with an adorable smirk on his face wearing that hat that only enhanced his dark curls. I was quite put out by the warm feeling that look gave me and then you go and make it worse by joining in on our escapade to save Ms Stacy. How could I not have feelings for the boy who supported me in my efforts to right a wrong? </p><p>Did you know Cole told me that day you had a crush on me? It was the first time anyone had ever hinted that my feelings were not entirely one sided. I, of course, didn't believe him and thought he was being ridiculous. He is certainly an observant soul.</p><p>After that, I think I was looking for signs that he was right but every time I thought I saw something, Ruby was sure it was directed at her and I'd feel guilt and disappointment. She even said your eyes were full of romance when I spoke to you about her so I kept trying to look at your eyes to see if I saw it too. Then I think I unnerved you by staring into your deep dark eyes. I felt quite absurd. </p><p>Isn't it strange how much I miss seeing you everyday? I loved being your academic rival. For so long I made myself believe that's all it was between us, mental stimulation. That I was somehow creating a romance where none existed because you challenged me when no one else could. I was so scared to let it be anything more because you couldn't possibly feel anything more for unremarkable Anne. How much time I wasted Gil.</p><p>Josie and Diana seem to be thriving here and Jane is doing well also but enjoys the social aspects of college life best. For Tillie the social scene is going a little too well as she now has 4 suitors but poor grades. Ruby is doing good in her classes but seems disinterested. I feel she will not finish both years.</p><p>I find I like most of my classes but I am particularly enjoying my philosophy class. You may recall that I enjoy a good debate and Mr Trenton encourages lively discussions. He particularly appreciates it when we can apply philosophical principles to current events. So I find myself scouring the local newspapers for opportunities to do just that.</p><p>That's how I came to find out that Queens has a secret society for writers. Apparently you only find out they were members of the society once they have been published! Then the society posts an advertisement congratulating its member for the accomplishment. Isn't that delicious? Gil (see I'm doing it again) you know how much I love to write. I have to find a way to join this society but how do you join a writers society that is by definition a secret. Should I stand in the middle of the quad reading aloud passionately? Please write soon and advise me. I feel I may do something rash soon.</p><p>Happily yours<br/>Anne</p><p>Post script<br/>D̶i̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶p̶l̶e̶n̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶c̶h̶i̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶?̶ <br/>Please ignore that. If this wasn't at the end of the letter I would just start over.</p><p>Letter 9</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nerd notes:<br/>I did a little research and found a research paper that listed the start dates and holidays of Queens University for 1899. So I used that as the template for this college schedule. In the same document it list course options. I extrapolated that a 2 year degrees was most common for undergraduates so that's what everyone is aiming for except Gilbert whose medical degree from U of T takes 4 years of study plus 1 year of additional study to get his medical license. Feel free to ask to see my sources.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little bit of the life of Gilbert at U of T. Going away to college can be a lot of fun with so much to try but going away to college alone can be really lonely especially for someone like Gilbert. Anne is really good for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own the characters or their names. All I did was give my spin on the stories created by others. They belong to Anne with an E and to the Anne of Green Gables series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26 November, 1899<br/>Dear Anne, </p><p>While I don't know how a chemistry class needs to know the canned food preferences of your sweetheart, I will indulge you if only to find out what you are up to. I love pickled cucumbers and pickled brussel sprouts but I hate canned apricots and canned peas. Does that satisfy your curious mind? </p><p>I too find myself wondering about you during the strangest of times. What would Anne think about this newspaper article? Anne would love the way the fresh dusting of snow makes even the dirtiest parts of the city look cleaner. I wish Anne were here to talk Fred out wearing that tie just because his sweetheart, who has no taste, gave it to him for his birthday. I wish Anne was here so I could kiss her. That last one is an almost constant thought.</p><p>I managed to pass all my exams this week with a pretty good showing. Although I still maintain that the physics instructor is not teaching the same thing he puts on the exams. Our study group has begun taking turns teaching each other a chapter at a time. You will be pleased to hear that both Mary and Elise passed as well. Elice is still struggling with her English but when it comes to Latin terminology she out shines us all.</p><p>Toronto seems to be always in a state of change. The newest performance is always passe in a week or two. So much hustle and bustle and construction in one district next to sad disrepair in another. Then a block more and you are in the middle of Queens park with its wide lawns and veritable forest of trees. Somewhere in the middle of that is the University of Toronto with its front campus oval. It's almost out of place in the middle of the city.</p><p>I miss home so much Anne, not just my family and friends but just home. I miss the smell of fresh bread filling the house. I miss working with my hands to improve what I own. I miss being alone. Although I know I will always have room for company if it's you.</p><p>I miss you most of all Carrots.</p><p>Forgive my maudlin mood and imagine me playing hockey! I took your advice and joined a campus hockey team. Eight teams of five players and we have match ups each week for four weeks then the two teams with the most wins compete to be crowned champions. </p><p>Most of the boys are, like me, not from the city and in want of exercise and fresh air. One of the boys is most hilarious in that he feels the need to fill every sentence with popular slang. So much so that I need a translator. By the way you are the "jammiest bits of jams". Which I take to mean an absolutely perfect female. I happen to agree.</p><p>Forever yours<br/>Gilbert</p><p>Post script<br/>Have you seen Delphine lately? If you do, try to teach her to say Uncle Gilby. </p><p>Letter 10</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nerd notes:<br/>I did a little research on U of T by looking at postcards from the turn of the century and maps around that time. The university has a history page that was really interesting too. The university really was in the middle of a park in a neighborhood of big houses with large green spaces.</p><p>To those who have taken the time to read this thank you so much. For me a kudos is like a big hug or pat on the back so from the bottom of heart it means so much to me. <br/>To those who left a comment thank you for making me not feel like I'm shouting into the dark. </p><p>I put 6 chapters because that's as far as I've gotten in my head. Please let me know if it's worth continuing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Anne is a positive person in general. I think she still has self esteem issues. I think they would manifest in small ways that she tries to keep hidden until she can't anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own the characters or world they live in, I just like to add to their story. They belong to AWAE and Anne of green gables.</p><p>Thank you everyone who has read this far. It means so much to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Gil, </p><p>This is not your Christmas letter. I plan to send that letter right before Christmas and your gift will be arriving with Bash when he visits in a few weeks. I don't trust that it won't be damaged in the mail so he agreed to bring it.</p><p>As much as I have missed you this quarter nothing will compare to missing Christmas with you but I am so proud of you and how hard you are working towards your future. I think it insanely cruel to not give the young med students at least a few week's break. </p><p>As difficult as it is, I will just have to force myself to be forbearing. I will have to imagine walking with you in the snow, tucked in close to stay warm, with your arm wrapped around me. The feel of your warm breath as you lean in to whisper so we don't disturb the pristine quiet will only be a figment of my very vivid imagination. I will be alone with the solid feel of a tree against my back as I daydream my hands are in your hair as we lazily kiss with no urgency but the one between us. Am I doing this to torture you? Maybe a little. But trust in this, it tortures me equally. So I will be kind and speak of other things.</p><p>Classes are over and final exams start tomorrow. While I don't doubt that I will have a good showing during finals I can't help my competitive nature that hopes I am at least top of my class in some subjects. Many of my classmates are equally as studious but none have given me the rivalry between us that pushed me to be my best.</p><p>We'll be home for nearly 3 weeks. I think a certain suiter of Jane's will make an appearance in Avonlea during the break. They have become exclusive over the last 2 weeks and I think she wants her parents approval. While I don't consider him a kindred spirit, he is intelligent and respectful. He is very business minded so maybe he can keep the Andrews family from losing everything to Billy's incompetence. Jane has already said she will not marry until she has finished school and he heartily approved. So that will meet her mother's standards at least.</p><p>I have stepped away from this letter for about half an hour as explaining myself requires exposing other people's secrets. Admittedly they are childhood secrets and hardly well kept, but as they are not mine to reveal, I don't want you to think me a gossip. I am hesitant to break a confidence but I feel you need the information to understand how I feel.</p><p>Long before I came to Avonlea the girls called dibs on which boys they liked in order to prevent fights over who was flirting with who. For Ruby it was you. You can hardly be unaware that she had a crush on you all through our school years. On the day we met, the girls pulled me aside to inform me of her dibs. They thought I was poaching because we arrived together. Ruby was in tears and they said I couldn't be their friend if I even spoke to you. You know the rest of the story. None of it was your fault but I had to put a wall between us, so that for the first time in my life I could have friends.</p><p>That's why I have been expecting Ruby to withdraw early ever since she said the only reason she was going to Queens was to be near you. Obviously, for many reasons, that no longer applies. As I predicted Ruby will not be returning after Christmas. Although I suspect she will be busy working on setting up a house soon as Moody has hinted that he will propose over the Christmas break. Moody is terrible at surprises but Ruby doesn't seem to mind. </p><p>There is another reason I broke that childhood confidence. I had hoped that when you came home we could talk about this in person but when your letter said your classes would be right up until the 23rd and resume on the 27th I knew I would have to reveal this in a letter. </p><p>Please don't be cross. </p><p>Nobody other than my parents and Diana and Bash knows we are courting. I'm so sorry. For so long keeping what I felt a secret was instinctual because of Ruby. Then it was too precious to share, like some kind of magical gift that could vanish if exposed to the light. </p><p>I'm truly not trying to keep it a secret but now, I don't know how to bring it up without you here. It's not like anyone has asked if I was courting anyone and even to my ears saying "I've been courting Gilbert Blythe by correspondence" sounds too good to be true. I fear some, even my friends, might think I'm lying or that I've let my imagination get the better of me. How on earth could the dauntless Dr Blyth and future pillar of the community settle for the poor homely orphan with no lineage to speak of. I know that's not how you see me or even how I see myself most of the time. I do fear it's how others will see me though. For the most part I don't care what others think of me, but I do care what they think of you. </p><p>Most won't even know you didn't marry Winnifred and wonder why you settled for me. Some will think I made you give up the Sorbonne for some previous childhood promise. Some will be even more cruel and think I compromised you and you are merely doing the gentlemanly thing. I just don't know how to handle all the things that might be said without you here to help navigate these waters.</p><p>I know that being so far away from everyone and everything you know and love is hard. I try every time I write to make it easier on you because I want you happy and focused. I just miss you so much. I ach to be near you and I still wake up wondering if this is all a dream. I'll just have to set my sights on the summer when we will find time to just be. Just to see your face would do my heart good.</p><p>Desperately missing you<br/>Anne</p><p>Post script<br/>Please forgive my maudlin spirits. I've been studying too much and it has not left much room for my imagination to stretch its wings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nerd notes:<br/>Once again I did some research. In a small foot note of a med school curriculum from 1900. Classes for medical students were for a year and not a semester. Also it had an asterisk next to the classes that would close for the Christmas break. It was only 1 class for the first year. If this was a general practice then Gilbert wouldn't get a holiday break. </p><p>In Ruby's time and for a long time after, many women went just to find a husband. Ruby not returning is a not so subtle nod to all the students who realize college is not for them. Sometimes it's because they can work in fields that don't require a degree and sometimes because life presents other priorities. I fully support that choice for men and women.</p><p>Chapter 4 was the last written before I started publishing so this chapter took a little more effort on my part. The next one or possibly two are really challenging for me. Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All I can say is pure Sherbert fluff. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again AWAE and Anne of green gables own the characters I just get to have fun with them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The annual Avonlea Christmas panto always drew a crowd. The parents who came to see their children were just as enthusiastic about it as the children who participated, but even people with no family in the show came to see the event of the season. Everyone was predisposed to have a good time and share a few laughs.</p><p>For the first time in Avonlea history more of the young adults had gone away to college than settled down. This meant that quite a few of them were back home for the holidays instead of with new families far away, so the building was even more packed this year. </p><p>Seeing as it was going to be standing room only, some of the young men hauled benches up to the balcony area to set up a college students only area. That way they could joke and flirt without disturbing the show down below. It didn't stay exclusive though, as even those who stayed in Avonlea soon joined them. It was understood that as long as nothing untoward happened no one would tell on each other over a little hand holding or snuggling. </p><p>Most of them were actually watching the show, if only to see who would mess up or steal the show. Diana and Anne had chosen seats on the far right side, right at the front of the balcony because Minnie May had 3 whole lines this year. They were whispering and giggling because one of the young children kept tripping over her "fairy" dress that was obviously made for an adult. </p><p>Anne was enjoying herself. Sure there was a touch of melencolia under her joy but she truly loved being home. She was surrounded by friends who could be as silly and youthful as she. It was a great time to be alive. There was only one thing missing from making her completely happy.</p><p>She was taking mental notes of all fun being had so when she wrote to Gilbert she could describe it in detail. That way she could at least bring the feeling of being home to him even if only for a moment. She knew he was lonely and needed the connection to home.</p><p>Tomorrow, after morning church, she planned to gather up Delphine and bring her to green gables for the whole afternoon. They were going to play and she would make up stories for her. Most importantly she would work on her "Uncle Gilby". Wouldn't that be a wonderful gift if she could make it happen.</p><p>Several people in the audience guffawed because a star kept swinging wildly and actors kept dunking while reading their lines. Anne laughed along with everyone else. </p><p>That's how Gilbert saw her. Laughing wholeheartedly. Her head thrown back and her beautiful hair trying to escape the swept up style of youthful womanhood. He loved seeing her laugh. It made him grin as well. </p><p>It took a few moments for others to notice his arrival on the balcony. A few enthusiastic whispers of welcome home and slaps on the back reminded him why he loved coming home so much. People you had known all your life treated you like a concurring hero and close friends welcomed you into the pack like you had never left.</p><p>But despite all of that, this trip home had one specific reason. Anne. Anne who hadn't even noticed him yet. Of course she was too wrapped up in enthusiastic enjoyment of the panto.</p><p>"Gilbert have a seat over here" </p><p>Gilbert turned to see Charlie trying to get his attention. He shook his head no. "I want to sit further up so I can see," Gilbert whispered back.</p><p>He moved through the group barely seeing anyone in his aim to be near Anne. Diana saw him first and quickly grabbed Anne's hand while giving him an enormous smile. After the dressing down on the train he never wanted to be on her bad side again and it seemed his showing up earned her enthusiastic approval. </p><p>Anne had turned to look at Diana questioningly, when she froze. </p><p>"Is this seat taken?" Asked a deep voice. A voice she certainly wasn't expecting. A voice that made her heart sing. Looking up she saw his hesitant smile. </p><p>"Gil!" She heard herself squeak. She couldn't hold back the sound or the smile so wide it made her cheeks hurt.</p><p>Diana had already slid down the bench so Anne slid over too as she said "Yes, of course." It was a nonsensical answer if ever she heard one but she was trying to slow her pounding heart and control her breathing.</p><p>Two things became immediately clear. One, while Diana had plenty of room she only moved over just far enough for Gilbert to sit, so he and Anne were forced to be indecently close. Two, Gilbert was making no effort to hide that he took Anne's hand the moment he sat down.</p><p>He began to play with her fingers as he leaned to whisper "hi". He glanced at her face as if trying to read everything about it at once before looking back down at her hand. </p><p>Anne leaned in to ask in a breathless whisper, "What are you doing here? I thought…"</p><p>Gilbert turned his head to whisper back, "I couldn't stay away. I missed you... carrots." Anyone watching could see that Gilbert, caught in the moment, was about to kiss Anne. It was also apparent that Anne had no intention of stopping him. </p><p>Then Diana coughed and broke the spell. Anne turned her head away and tucked it into her shoulder to stifle the giggles that wanted to burst free as Gilbert adjusted his shoulders and sat up straighter.</p><p>They were still pressed shoulder to shoulder and still held hands but they were also both aware that they were surrounded by others. So silly smiles and loving glances would have to do.</p><p>Gilbert leaned in again. "So, what's this year's panto about?"</p><p>"An evil queen has cast a sleeping spell on the island and the fairies have to save the forests and crops until the curse can be broken."</p><p>"Well, they had better do a good job. I need that apple harvest."</p><p>"Well, Minnie May is one of the fairies and she takes her job quite seriously."</p><p>"Good. Good. We wouldn't want an irresponsible fairy no matter how pretty."</p><p>"If that was a subtle jab, it wasn't funny."</p><p>"I would never say that about you. You would never lose track of things and end up in a ditch."</p><p>Her elbow jab was not subtle and made him laugh. God he missed her. She was just so dazzling. Her flaming hair and exuberant passion for everything around her made her seem like a forest fire in the middle of a room full of candles.</p><p>"Did I ever tell you how much I love your dress?" She was wearing the blue one that featured heavily in his dreams.</p><p>She gave him a sly smile. "You've mentioned it once or twice."</p><p>Anne reached over and grabbed Diana's hand and squeezed both the hands she held. She leaned in to Gilbert to say "Minnie May's big line is coming up."</p><p>"We, the fairies of Prince Edward Island, have always felt very welcome in the forests and fields of Avonlea. Your care for the crops and trees and your appreciation for the beauty of nature have made you true friends of the fairy folk."</p><p>Diana leaned in "She did such a good job. Thank you Anne."</p><p>Then Gilbert leaned in "Well that's a relief. I'm glad the fairies approve. Did you help her with her lines?"</p><p>"Yes she was so nervous. But she's a natural on stage isn't she."</p><p>The panto came to a close and everyone stood, clapped, and cheered as the performers took their bows.</p><p>As soon as they began to leave the stage Gilbert and thus Anne and Diana were surrounded.</p><p>Many were asking Gilbert about university life and about the goings on in Toronto. He answered their questions with his usual affable nature. As was their nature, one of the young men asked if he had escorted all the pretty girls in Toronto yet.</p><p>"Well, Paul, you will just have to come and escort them yourself. As there are a lot of lovely ladies in Toronto but I have not felt the desire to escort any of them when I am already in a courtship here" With that he took Anne's hand and wrapped it around his arm. Then he couldn't stop the grin as he looked down at her. Her smile was as radiant as the sun.</p><p>A "Aww how romantical" from Ruby was followed by a "Good job" from Moody. </p><p>Jane's "I never would have guessed" was practically stepped on by Charlie's "Well now it all makes sense!" </p><p>Josie's scepticaly added "So you two just expect us to believe that after  years of bickering and rivalry followed by 3 months apart that you are somehow courting. You haven't seen each since the summer, when did you start this courtship?"</p><p>"We've been corresponding by mail."</p><p>"I asked Anne and the Cuthberts if I could court her the day before classes started. We've been writing ever since." Once again he couldn't keep his eyes off her or the grin off his face.</p><p>"It's true Josie. I was there. They were rather… exuberant." </p><p>"Diana!"</p><p>"It's not like you were hiding it. Even my father saw you're romantic goodbyes. Right in front of Mrs Blackmoore's."</p><p>"Oh my" said Ruby.</p><p>"You have no idea," continued Diana. "He had just raced through the streets to find her so he could ask to court her."</p><p>"Oh my" said Tillie</p><p>Anne and Gilbert had been staring at each other smiling the whole time Diana recounted the story.</p><p>"You sure are a slick one, Gilbert Blyth!"</p><p>"Well Paul, when you finally realize you've already met the love of your life, you don't waste a minute letting her know"</p><p>All the girls gave a breathless "Oh my."</p><p>Then Josie, always the first to recover, announced "Gentlemen, that's how you win a ladies favor." Then she turned and walked off.</p><p>Everyone made their way downstairs with Gilbert escorting Anne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nerd notes<br/>I already said Gilbert's train trip takes nearly a full day and he wasn't going to be given a holiday break but... In 1899 Christmas fell on a Monday and boxing day on Tuesday. Since both were national holidays even then... SURPRISE!!<br/>Were you surprised? I really want to know if I pulled it off.</p><p>Also this chapter kinda grew on me so I split it in 2 and then I added one more. Apparently I have no self control. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert and Anne finally get to be a couple in a public setting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think everyone already knows this song. I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them. They belong to Anne with an E and Anne of green gables.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halfway down the stairs, Moody asks "Hey Gilbert, whatever happened to Willamina? Weren't you two engaged?"</p><p>Anne felt Gilbert's arm stiffen so she gave it a squeeze. </p><p>"Moody!" Ruby looked at him then gave a pointed look at Anne.</p><p>"What? Oh, sorry Anne."</p><p>"That's alright Moody. Her name is Winnifred Rose and she's a very lovely woman. She was actually instrumental in putting me on the path to courtship with Gilbert."</p><p>Once more Gilbert was amazed by her. Any other woman would have had terrible things to say about someone who almost came between her and her beaux. Not Anne, who always tried to find the best in people.</p><p>"Ms Rose and I were never more than friends, Moody. We enjoyed each other's company and considered building on that friendship but we both knew it wasn't really love so we decided to remain just friends." </p><p>It was mostly the truth. The relationship had just gone a lot further than he stated. Anne looked at him with a sad smile. She knew from the letters how much he regretted hurting Winnie and how close he came to losing his chance with Anne.</p><p>When they exited the stair they found the crowd greatly diminished. Most of the parents of the younger children had herded them home so they could dream of fairies and gumdrops. Many of the older children were gathered in little groups while parents and adults talked.</p><p>Minnie May broke away from her group to run over. She flung herself at Anne and then Diana. "Wasn't it wonderful!" She gave a twirl still wearing her fairy dress. "Thank you so much. I didn't stumble over my lines at all and Anne, did you see I used the hand gestures you suggested" </p><p>Her enthusiasm was contagious and everyone began talking about how great her performance was. As well as complementing the entire show.</p><p>Mrs Barry came over to lightly scold Minnie May for running inside but noticed Anne on Gilbert's arm. "Gilbert, we hadn't expected you home this Christmas."</p><p>"Gilbert, my lad, welcome home," said an exuberant Mr Berry. "How's college life? I remember my years at university quite well."</p><p>Without giving him a chance to answer Mrs Berry added "There must be so much to do in Toronto."</p><p>"I'm enjoying it very much but medical school keeps me very busy. I see more of the library than the city."</p><p>"Well remember all work and no play and such. You're young. Enjoy yourself." Several college students began to tell tales of their youthful exploits at Queens. Stories about a treasure hunt had everyone laughing.</p><p>The party seemed to be breaking up when a confused looking Marilla came over "Well Gilbert, Anne didn't say anything about you coming home. She even spent time this morning writing you a letter." </p><p>"Ah my Christmas letter. Well I'll have something to look forward to when I go back. I decided to surprise Anne and in a way surprised myself too. As I didn't decide to come until 2 days ago. It's good to see you Marilla. Where's Matthew?"</p><p>"He's outside checking the horse. We should be going soon Anne. You're not missing classes are you?" They began to move towards the door.</p><p>"No, they gave us a half day Friday and I have to be back on the 27th. So this will be a short trip."</p><p>"Oh Gilbert, you're going to be so exhausted. Too bad you don't have a  kindred spirit to travel with. It always makes the trip seem shorter." Anne grinned as she pulled her shoulders up. "I can't help but be overjoyed that you're here though." She looked as if she could bounce up to the ceiling.</p><p>"Gilbert?"</p><p>"Ms Stacey! Nice to see you. Got any students following me to Toronto soon? Anne seems to think I need a travel companion" Gilbert inquired with a grin.</p><p>"I don't think so this year, though some of the younger students seem eager enough to pull it off. I have to say from the way Emily described it, I didn't think we'd be seeing you till summer."</p><p>"Yes, well, I had important business here so I made it home for just a few days. I have to go straight back after Christmas day." This he said with a glance at Anne.</p><p>Several more in the town welcomed him home or wished him or others a Happy Christmas as they made their way outside. Some did it with a smile but there were several with a pointed look at Anne's left hand resting on his arm. More than one haughty look caused Anne to stiffen slightly. Billy and his cronies in the corner were snickering as they watched. He caught Billy's eye for just a moment. Was that jealousy he saw?</p><p>They were nearly to the carriage when his musings about not wanting to let her go were interrupted by a loud "Well!" </p><p>"I must say Anne, I would never have guessed you were one for keeping your news to yourself. And you too Marilla! Not a word." Hands on her generous hips, Rachel Lynde stepped between Marilla and the young couple.</p><p>"I might have guessed after that dance practice because you two seemed to really get into the spirit of it but with one thing and another it never crossed my mind. Hmph. But well suited, if I do say so myself. Lord knows they're both too smart for anyone else around here, right?" This last part was directed at Ms Stacey.</p><p>"Yes, very well suited." This was said with a slightly sad, slightly secretive smile on Ms Stacey's face.</p><p>Rachel had a soft spot for Gilbert with his respectful manners and curly hair. As for Anne, while they didn't always agree, she admired that girl. Maybe even loved her as a niece, since she was the daughter of the friend who was more of a sister. Yes, she would use her influence to support this couple. Because God knows they could use more intelligence in Avonlea.</p><p>"Well I have to head home before Thomas falls asleep but mark my word Anne Shirley Cuthbert, as soon as I can you and I will have a long talk. I want to hear every detail," she started to walk away but turned back. "Such a handsome couple. It's almost like I planned it myself."</p><p>Marilla just shook her head as Rachel went to find Thomas. "Well Anne we best be heading home."</p><p>Matthew had stayed back while Rachel was around. "Gilbert, do you, uh, need a ride home." </p><p>"Matthew that would be great. I was going to see if I could borrow a horse but this would be much more agreeable."</p><p>"We can ride on the back, if that's alright." Added Anne</p><p>Anne and Gilbert hopped up on the back as Marilla and Matthew climbed to the seat. Gilbert considered lifting her in but thought that might be pushing his luck. It wouldn't take long to reach the Blythe-lacroix farm, so Gilbert told her Bash didn't even know to expect him.</p><p>"What a wonderful Christmas present this is for all of us then. You'll be able to see how much little Delly has grown too."</p><p>Anne was so happy he was home. Not just for herself, although that did take up the biggest portion of her happy. She was just so happy for Gil. He needed this bit of home. And for Bash too. It was Delly's first Christmas and Mary wasn't here to experience it. Anne shivered at the thought.</p><p>Gilbert saw her shiver. "Anne are you warm enough?" He started to take off his coat. </p><p>"No I was just…thinking about Mary and Delly's first Christmas. She'll be 1 soon. I wish she were here. Wouldn't she get a kick out of you and I?"</p><p>"Yea she always did have some great words of wisdom."</p><p>As they came into view of the house, Gilbert turned and asked most formally. "Ms Shirley-Cuthpert, may I  have the pleasure of calling on you tomorrow afternoon?"</p><p>His attempt to bow while sitting on a moving wagon made her laugh. "Kind sir, you do me credit. I'm afraid I have a previous engagement for tomorrow afternoon. The lady my appointment is with is most fastidious in her schedule but perhaps she can be persuaded to allow you to join us." </p><p>Gilbert was feeling disappointed until Anne added "While we have many plans for entertainment our primary goal of this meeting is teach her to say Uncle Gilby. It's a very daunting goal we have set for ourselves."</p><p>Gilbert laughed as he jumped down. "Well, since I will see the lady in question before you, I shall try to persuade her to augment her plans to include me."</p><p>The two took a moment to just stare at each other. "Until tomorrow dearest."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I could blame it on real life or something because I've got a lot of shit I'm dealing with but the truth is I just struggled with this chapter. Parts of it were already planned but the characters from the town kept stopping by without my permission.<br/>Thank you so much for all the kudos! Hopefully this won't be the end of my writing because I really love our Anne.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert and Anne take a walk and find new ways to express themselves. <br/>I never meant to write this chapter I just felt the story wasn't going anywhere without it. So there will be one more before I'm done.<br/>With an abundance of caution this one needs at least a teen and up warning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you know I don't own these characters just taking them out for a spin.<br/>Go read the notes at the end before you go to the next chapter please and let me know what you think about this one! Kudos are my drug of choice!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Del-phine!"</p><p>Gilbert had barely had time to lift Delphine out her bright blue sleigh when he heard the door open and Anne yell in her exuberant manner. Quicker than he could adjust, the little girl leaned all her weight away from him in an attempt to throw herself at her favorite playmate. Luckily Anne seemed to be expecting the move and expertly caught her before swinging her high in the air just to hear her giggles.</p><p>"Delphine, did you bring Uncle Gilby to play too? Smart and pretty. Burr, it's cold. Let's go inside."</p><p>While Anne had given him one of her sunshine smiles he felt a little left out after her greeting to Delphine but he laughed as she talked non stop to Delphine about their plans.</p><p>As Gilbert knocked the snow off his boots and removed his coat, he heard Anne call out, "Come on Gilbert, all her toys are in the parlour."</p><p>Anne quickly set Delphine down and handed her a dolly made of brown fabric then turned to Gilbert. She glanced behind him then pulled his head down to her waiting lips.</p><p>His hands went to her waist and pulled her in. Anne, fiery, fierce, and passionate Anne wasted no time in pouring her heart into that kiss. He breathed her. The taste of her. The feel of her. It felt like one of his daydreams. Only so much better.</p><p>All Anne could think of was how long she had waited to kiss him again. Months of letters, last night at the panto, and this morning sitting next to him in church was all tortuous desperation for this. This chance to feel the heat from his body seeping into hers. To run her fingers through his curls. And to softly give small kisses to his splendid chin.</p><p>A small giggle and a tug at her skirts reminded Anne that they were not alone. Although Delly would never tell on them for forgetting themselves, they still had an obligation to the precocious toddler.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry Ms Delphine, were you feeling neglected?" Anne smiled at Gilbert who seemed to be having trouble recovering. "As much as I would like to continue welcoming you home, I did promise her would play today."</p><p>They spent the next few hours playing tea party, eating cookies that Marilla brought in, and dressing and undressing and dressing dollys. Anne tried more than a dozen times to get her to say "Uncle Gilby" but disconnected sounds and "no" was all they got.</p><p>When Delphine began to droop, Anne made a palette on the floor and told her a story as she drifted off. With a quiet word to Marilla they put on their coats and went for a walk.</p><p>For the first time since their courtship began they were completely alone. Gilbert pulled her into his side as they walked. They talked of memories of school days and all the moments they had failed to see they were both falling for each other.</p><p>"For me, it was that dance rehearsal. Everything before that had been painted over with my insecurities about maintaining friendships. I could admit to academic rivalry, curiosity, neighborly friendship and maybe a little bit of jealousy because you always seemed to know what you wanted in life. But during that dance, it felt as the whole world fell away. Your eyes…and how you just kept giving me this knowing smile like you knew exactly what you were doing to me."</p><p>Since they were far enough away from the house, he turned to her and pulled her to him and just stared as he sighed, "Anne, my Anne. I was too far gone by that point."</p><p>Anne looked up at him and softly said, "How?"</p><p>"How what?"</p><p>"How… how did I get here…with you? Who cast this magic spell?"</p><p>"It's you who've cast a spell on me. From the moment I met you in the woods I was fascinated by you." Gilbert laughed. "Maybe that's how this all started. I've always wanted to figure out the unknown. By the time I knew what was happening I was already half in love with you."</p><p>Gilbert kissed her forehead. "My loving you...it was meant to be"</p><p>Anne brought her hand up to his face. Gently with her fingertips she touched his brow. Felt his lashes tickle her fingers. Stroked his cheek and chin and finally brushed her fingers over his lips. Her eyes followed every path her fingers took. So softly that the air barely moved she whispered "Kiss me Gil." </p><p>If their kisses before had been enthusiastic this was as gentle as a butterfly. Softly, so softly did he pour his heart into the kiss. His hand gently cupped her face as he pulled back to softly nibble on her bottom lip. When this causes Anne to open her lips, he did what he had dreamed of doing for months, he tasted her.</p><p>With a small flick of his tongue he forayed into her mouth. Anne gasped so he pulled back to look at her face.</p><p>She was surprised, a little dazed, but completely curious. She leaned into him as if to say guide me where you will.</p><p>With her nonverbal yes, Gilbert tasted her again. Still gently but not as tentatively. He kissed her open mouthed and encouraged her tongue to explore his. Anne was an enthusiastic student.</p><p>When they finally pulled back to catch their breath all Anne could say was "Well"</p><p>He studied her face looking for signs that she was offended or disgusted. "Anne?"</p><p>They were both still breathing deeply. "That was…" suddenly Anne looked up at him, "where did you learn to do that?"</p><p>With a big cat who ate the cream grin Gilbert explained, "Anne, I lived on a ship for a year with a bunch of men and ate with and even drank with them in the ports. Then I moved into a residence with around 100 young men my age. Most of whom are all too eager to talk about their conquest." He raised his as if to swear. "I promise I'm as new to this as you are. Just with a little more second hand knowledge."</p><p>"Well" Anne looked away slightly embarrassed. "I can't say it was wasted knowledge. It was lovely." Then she cast her eyes back on him. "It was magnificent!"</p><p>"Unfortunately we have to head back, Carrots. It's too cold out here and Delly still can't say Uncle Gilby"</p><p>"Too bad. I'm feeling perfectly warm."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nerd notes:<br/>When I was trying to figure out how Gilbert would bring Delphine to green gables I saw pictures of the mini sleighs that were designed to push small children or babies through the snow. Kinda like a snow stroller. So cute! One of the pictures was one from the 1890s painted bright blue. I'm in love.<br/>I wanted to give Delphine a raggedy Ann but it wasn't invented until 1916. Too bad. How funny would that have been for her to play with a red headed doll named Ann.</p><p>Before you read the next chapter make sure you read "PS" by Percyyougloriousbastard. <br/>It's one of my favorite short fics and the way Gilbert tells Bash about everything is now my permanent head cannon. Don't try to convince me otherwise! That's definitely how it happened in this version of the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I finished it! It's Christmas so love ones gather, those who are gone are remembered, and memories are made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has read this. It touches me very deeply.<br/>You know the drill I don't the characters, Anne with an E and Anne of green gables does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cocooned in warmth, Anne opened her eyes to her brightly lit bedroom. The warm rays of sunlight bouncing off the white snow caused the dust in her little room to shimmer. This Christmas morning seemed invigorating and not just because she loved Christmas but because this Christmas she was loved. </p><p>With her hair pulled back into a single braid she leaned out the window to wish her snow queen a merry Christmas. She dressed warmly and like many times before thought about buying a pair of trousers for mornings like this.</p><p>Jerry and a basket of plum puffs had been sent home Saturday afternoon before the panto to make merry with his family for Christmas. So Anne joined Matthew in morning chores. Side by side, they fed animals, gathered eggs and checked the mulch covering winter crops in the garden. They talked, or really Anne talked, as they mucked out stalls and added fresh hey.</p><p>It was two laughing but frozen individuals who entered the house just before lunch. Marilla was quick to fuss over them and provide warm soup with thick bread. Then she told Anne and Matthew to get cleaned up so they could finish getting everything ready for their guests.</p><p>When Anne went to her room, on her bed was the new dress Marilla had been working on. She loved this dress with its dark green velvet trim at the cuffs and collar. It had pretty embellishments with its braided frog closures and embroidery. Marilla had actually sewn the suit but when she went to Ms Jeanie for the frog closures she had added so much more. </p><p>When she came back down dressed in her new suite, she presented herself to Marilla.</p><p>"It's perfect!"</p><p>"Well I'm glad you like it. That grey serge wool is very practical in the muddy snow. I'm sure you will get a lot of use out of it."</p><p>"Marilla thank you so much. I might end up wearing it everyday, I love it so much. There's butterflies in the embroidery and it even compliments my hair as well as it can."</p><p>"I like your hair" states Matthew as he comes into the room. "It's distinctly Anne."</p><p>"Thank you, Matthew, I have to say it's growing on me… haha I guess literally"</p><p>Anne went to decorate the table with pinecones, evergreen fronds and ribbon. She dreamed of a day when she would decorate her own table. Caught daydreaming she almost startled when Marilla called "Hurry up Anne I need your help."</p><p>After helping to tidy the kitchen and sweeping the floors, she went to light the candles on the tree. She remembered another Christmas and blowing out the candles with Gilbert. How her heart had fluttered when he smiled at her.</p><p>The sound of a wagon pulling up brought Anne to the window. There they were Gilbert, Bash, Delphine, Hazel and even Elijah. Anne had made it a point to specifically invite Elijah a few weeks ago when she visited. Mary would have wanted him here and for that alone he would have received the invitation but Anne saw in him a bit of herself. Someone who had spent most of their life with rejection so didn't automatically trust acceptance. Anne was making it her mission to teach him how to be part of a family.</p><p>Anne went to stand next to Marilla as Matthew opened the door. Anne couldn't help her huge smile. Christmas with a big family was ideal. The fact that she could see these people around the table for years, no, decades to come warmed her lonely orphaned heart.</p><p>Hazel had, of course, brought over a few dishes so Marilla fussed over her. Matthew made funny faces at Delly while Bash and Gilbert laughed. Anne made her way to Elijah. She knew he was still weary of the Avonlea townsfolk and had every right to be but he was now a part of her family. </p><p>"Don't you just love Christmas! At the orphanage, one charity or another would buy us a big Christmas dinner or new shoes or warm blankets. Christmas always brings out the best in everyone."</p><p>Elijah looked at her thoughtfully. "Moma always enjoyed the church choir at Christmas singing carols." He paused for a moment. "The deacons used to hand out peppermint sticks to the kids at the end."</p><p>Anne laughed, "Very smart of them to wait until the end. Could you picture the mess of sugar filled children carrying sticky candy sticks and running around the church."</p><p>Elijah chuckled at the thought. "That would have been a disaster."</p><p>Marilla called everybody to the table but Gilbert once again joined Anne as she blew out the candles on the tree. They took their time, smiling as they remembered another Christmas. When the last candle was blown out Gilbert took her hand and said "Merry Christmas Anne."</p><p>Before they could kiss, Bash called out from the table, "There aren't that many candles Blythe!"</p><p>Conversation started stilted but Anne managed to get everyone to share their favorite Christmas memory. Stories about ice skating and a Christmas pudding with too much hard sauce were followed by stories of rum cake and waking up neighbors with Parang music. Anne and Gilbert added stories from college and Delly's joy was infectious. Anne and Gilbert sat next to each other and still managed to constantly be sneaking looks at each other. Stories of those not with them were shared too. Gone but never forgotten.</p><p>It was Christmas the way Anne always dreamed it could be. Lots of good food, special memories, and surrounded by family and those who loved her best. This would be another memory she would pull out anytime she felt lonely or unwanted. Here was everything she had dreamed of in her bed at the orphanage.</p><p>Gilbert scenced a chance in Anne so he subtly took her hand. When she turned to look at him he saw tears in her eyes. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"I'm just so happy. Right here, right now everything is ...perfect. It's like the whole room is filled with sparkling gold dust and if I breathe out too fast I could blow it all away and be left with just the dull grey of my childhood."</p><p>Gilbert just softly smiled at Anne. What a wonder she was. She painted a picture with words. Laughter from Delly brought them back from their private world.</p><p>Hazel and Marilla argued over who would do dishes or or make tea. Anne and Gilbert and even Elijah just jumped in to clearing the table while Matthew went to check the animals and Bash cleaned up Delphine.</p><p>When the family all gathered in the parlour again they decided on a game of charades. Everyone was laughing at the dramatic antics of all the players.</p><p>With much excitement, Anne announced that she had been doing some tutoring for her classmates and made enough to get presents. Marilla fussed that she shouldn't be spending her money on others but Anne was too excited to care. For Delly, she had made an Ithica cat and sewn a ribbon around its neck. For Marilla it was a cookbook published by the ladies aid society. For Matthew a pair of mittens to keep him warm. And a big surprise for everyone she had managed to get 3 oranges for everyone to share. Hazel of course started discussing all the uses for the orange peel from cooking to cleaning.</p><p>Lastly she had a special gift for Gilbert. Unbeknownst to Gilbert everyone had participated in this gift.<br/>
Gilbert noticed his Gift was heavy. </p><p>"Anne, whatever did you do?"</p><p>"Open it and see!"</p><p>Gilbert removed the fancy tied string with a bit of mistletoe in it then opened the brown paper box. In it was a stack of thick papers but not just any papers, drawings… dozens of them. Drawings of Delly and Bash. One of his whole new family. Drawings of his house and the orchard. Of Avonlea and the Cuthberts. And drawings of Anne. </p><p>"Oh Anne! But…how?"</p><p>"Cole. I bought the paper and ink and pastels and one weekend he came home. He spent all weekend drawing. Using every piece of paper I bought. I didn't want you to forget. I know it's hard never being able to come home so I would send a little bit of home to you. Of course I didn't know you would be picking up this gift yourself." She laughed. "But the sentiment is the same."</p><p>"Anne, there couldn't be a more perfect Christmas present in all the world." Unbothered if anyone would notice he took her hands and kissed them.</p><p>Behind him he heard Bash mutter, "I kissed Anne." Turning he saw Bash completely absorbed in playing with Delly and her new cat.</p><p>The drawings were passed around for everyone to see. "I have one more gift. Well technically two but they are the same." She took out two small flat presents. "It's not perfect but it was as good as I could get it." She handed one to Elijah and one to Bash. Wrapped in soft paper was a drawing for each of them of Mary. "I tried to describe her as closely as possible."</p><p>Elijah had silent tears flowing down his cheeks as knelt next to Delly. "Look Delly, it's our Momma." He showed her the picture. "See you look just like her."</p><p>With tears in his eyes Bash merely nodded to Anne. There were no words.</p><p>After a few minutes Matthew announced that he too had a present for Delly. He had carved two horses and two cows for her to play farmer with. </p><p>"I also have a gift for you Anne." He handed her what looked like a bundle of green fabric. What it actually was was a large piece of green cotton fabric wrapped around a book called A Study In Scarlett. "It's a mystery. I thought we could read it together and see if we can solve the crime.</p><p>Ever practical Marilla had bought Delly shoes. "It won't be long until she's walking. She's already scooting around. Good stiff shoes will keep her feet straight." While Marilla and Hazel discussed Delly's health and development, Anne and Gilbert went for a stroll.</p><p>"I have a present for you too Anne." Gilbert said as he reached into his pocket for a small wood box. He handed it to Anne.</p><p>It was tiny, not much bigger than her thumb. "What is it?"</p><p>"See you slide it open here" as the lid slid open Anne could see something silver inside. She turned it upside down to pour the gift into her hand. It was a small silver carrot to fit on her charm bracelet. </p><p>"Oh Gil!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"This way you can think of me anytime you see it." He said as he attached the charm to her bracelet. </p><p>Anne brought her hand to his cheek. "I love it but I don't need a charm to think of you." She leaned in to kiss him. "I see you everywhere. When I see leaves on the trees, I compare them to your eyes. Fresh fallen snow makes me wonder if you're warm enough. Apple cider is never as good as you make it. Even laughter is found lacking without you there. I miss you a thousand times a day." Then she kissed him again.</p><p>"Well I guess I don't need this then." He pulled out the mistletoe she had decorated his present with.</p><p>Laughing Anne pulled him to the other side of the chicken coup. Gilbert held the mistletoe up as he started to kiss her. Not nearly as hesitant as the day before Gilbert was quickly tasting his Anne.</p><p>Anne's hand tugging on his hair urged him on and they found themselves pressed up against the wall of the coup. Diving back in after a deep breath, Gilbert dropped the mistletoe to support himself against the wall. He didn't want to crush her but the taste of her braught thoughts of things Anne was not ready for.</p><p>Between kisses he murmured "I never got a chance to tell you how lovely you look today." Another long kiss. "When did you become so mature and elegant?" </p><p>Anne was panting between nibbling on his lip. "Well when did you get so tall?" Once more she tasted him. "And you smell so good."</p><p>As the kisses slowed, thoughts of his imminent departure crept in. "Gil, how do I let you go?" Anne traced his face like a blind man learning the contours of his love.</p><p>He kissed her fingers and breathed in the uniquely Anne scent. "I know. It's only for a little while Anne and then we'll have the whole summer together."</p><p>"I will count the days until I see you again." One last kiss as sweet as the others had been passionate. "A piece of my heart will be on that train with you. Take care of it."</p><p>"Always carrots."</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>The next morning, before the sun was even up, Gilbert was on the train leaving Avonlea. It was even harder to leave her than the last time. He may not survive if the ache in his chest continued to increase exponentially but he knew he would make this journey many more times. </p><p>Not only to chase his own dream but because Anne made him want to be a better person. He wanted to be worthy of her praise. He smiled as he thought that he'd never done anything to earn her love so the least he could do was be heroic in her eyes. </p><p>She was such an amazing, giving, open-minded woman. Any man would be lucky to have her and yet she loved him. HIM! Gilbert Blythe. He admired her passion and ambition just as much as he loved her.</p><p>He smiled as he took out a fountain pen and piece of paper.</p><p>Dear Anne,</p><p>I miss you already my beloved...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nerd notes:<br/>I try very hard to do enough research to bring that time period to life.<br/>The Ithica cat was a mass produced design on fabric you could buy that allowed you to sew 2 panels back to back to make a kind of cat pillow that became a popular toy. It was designed off of drawings by the cats owner. The cat was named Ithica.<br/>I referenced a Sherlock Holmes novel called A Study In Scarlett published 1887 but it did not gain popularity until 1891 then it remained a best seller for over a decade.<br/>I have never had Christmas pudding but it seemed like something they would eat and hard sauce has sherry, rum or whisky in it so I can see Marrila secretly making it.<br/>Rum cake is popular through out the carabean and I highly recommend it. I ate way too much of it on a cruise when I was 18 but that's another story.<br/>I wanted to add a Trinidad Christmas tradition. Parang involves mostly homemade instruments and singing as you go from house to house. It seems to me to be a very fun version of caroling.</p><p>Did you catch my reference the story PS I mentioned in the notes of the last chapter?!</p><p>Well that's it folks. Big hugs everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I have other ideas for a new story so please let me know if you think I'm any good at it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes from a nerd:<br/>Using modern travel times and knowing that the same train route is used, a good estimate is that it takes our boy Gilbert 22 hours to travel from Charlottetown, PEI to Toronto, Ontario. That's about the same as driving from Miami to Boston or driving from Los Angeles to Houston. To put it mildly that's a looong trip that doesn't allow for a quick visit. Poor Gilbert.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>